10 September
by denayaira
Summary: Birthday fic. 10 September, Nodame mendapatkan surat aneh di kotak suratnya. ― Chiaki/Nodame. Sekuel 17 Februari. Canon, one shot, 657 words. Read and review?


**Author's Note:**  
Telat? Memang. Maaf, Nodame… nggak bermaksud…!! TT^TT Draftnya sudah diketik dari beberapa hari lalu, tapi memang baru sempat diketik sekarang… nyuhuhu… *pundung*  
By the way… ini sekuel dari 17 Februari… dan ada baik membaca fic yang satu itu dulu sebelum yang ini, supaya lebih nyambung. OK? XD

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Nodame Cantabile. Nodame is belongs to Chiaki. LOL! *ditimpuk*

* * *

_A Nodame Fanfiction, a birthday fic for Noda Megumi_

'_17 Februari' Sequel…_

_**10 September  
**_**By: Chiaki Megumi**

**

* * *

  
**

Mentari bersinar hangat, sementara sesekali angin berhembus sejuk. Lagi-lagi satu pagi cerah di Paris. Musim panas memang masih berlangsung, tetapi di tanggal-tanggal seperti ini udara tak lagi panas mencengkram layaknya hari-hari di bulan Agustus.

Pagi itu juga, di salah satu apartemen milik keluarga Miyoshi yang berada di Paris, seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu ia melangkah riang menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar sambil menenteng tas tangan hitam bermotif tuts piano. Sungguh hari yang cerah dan indah untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Gadis ini memang sempat mengintip langit biru dari jendela apartemennya sembari menghabiskan sarapannya—nasi serta natto terakhir yang bisa ia beli bulan ini.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, perempuan muda ini, Noda Megumi, melirik ke arah kotak pos dengan kedua mata cokelatnya. Kotak pos miliknya hanyalah salah satu dari beberapa kotak pos yang tersusun bagaikan loker di dinding teras apartemen. Biasanya ia akan terus saja berjalan melewati benda itu meski hampir setiap hari ia meliriknya, namun kali ini langkah Nodame terhenti.

Ia mendapati sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang seolah tersangkut di bagian pintu kotak. Sebagian besar bagian amplop telah berada di dalamnya, namun sebagian lagi masih berada di luar kotak pos.

"Ugyaa?" tanyanya dengan bibir yang maju sesenti.

Tumben sekali Yoko—ibunya—mengirim surat di tanggal-tanggal seperti ini? Ia tak ingat hari ini persisnya tanggal berapa, tapi setidaknya Nodame tahu ini baru sepertiga bulan. Sedangkan kiriman keluarganya biasa sampai di awal atau malah di akhir bulan. Pasti tak akan jauh-jauh dari sana.

Tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membuka pintu kotak posnya, mahasiswi Conservatoire ini menarik amplop itu keluar. Hanya sedetik setelah amplop itu mencapai genggamannya, sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi sang gadis.

Tak ada nama pengirim… bahkan tak ada nama penerima. Bagian luar amplop itu polos. Tak ada apa-apa.

Tidak. Jangan. Semoga saja ini bukan surat kaleng berisi, "Mati Kau!" seperti yang Masumi kirimkan beberapa tahun lalu. Cukup sudah ia dilempar sekali oleh Chiaki saat mengajaknya menuliskan surat kaleng berantai itu lagi bersama-sama.

Sambil meredakan rasa takut sekaligus penasarannya, Nodame membuka sang amplop.

* * *

_10 September_

_-  
_

_Kepada, Nodame…_

_Entah otak anehmu itu masih ingat atau tidak, yang pasti surat ini adalah balasan atas surat aneh yang kau kirimkan padaku beberapa bulan lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunku._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung membalasnya, tapi kurasa mengirimkannya hari ini akan jauh lebih baik. Langsung saja…_

_Aku tidak heran kalau kau membenciku. Karena kadang aku juga membencimu, bodoh. Aku marah bukan tanpa alasan, tahu! Hanya saja kadang kau terlalu bodoh dan dikuasai emosi untuk bisa memahami apa alasanku marah. Kau bahkan tak tahu kalau aku marah karena… ah, sudahlah._

_Tentang rokok dan arogan… OK, kuterima. Tapi Yuiko…? Kau tahu sendiri ia memang pantas di sayangi. Hei, bahkan kau sendiri sering rindu padanya 'kan? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh, hah?_

_Ugh… mungkin sebaiknya lain kali aku tidak akan minum wine di hadapanmu. Tidak, aku tidak mau kelepasan macam-macam lagi di hadapan orang sepertimu! keperjakaanku bisa terancam!_

_Akh! Dasar aneh! Kalau kau tidak meninggalkan video Purigorota di dalam DVD playerku, mana mungkin aku menontonnya? Dan soal kamarmu… maaf saja. Sudah cukup kau membuatku seperti pembantu selama ini!_

_Lalu, paragraf terakhir suratmu…  
Cukup. Kurasa aku sudah menulis semua yang perlu kutulis._

_Terakhir, harap kau tahu, meski aku jarang mengatakannya, sebenarnya aku juga…  
ah, sudahlah. Ternyata kata-kata itu bukan hanya sulit dikatakan, tapi juga susah dituliskan._

_Selamat ulang tahun, Nodame. Semoga Tuhan mau menghadiahimu kewarasan tahun ini._

_Salam,  
Shinichi_

_-  
_

_P.S.: Lain kali periksa koleksi partiturku dulu sebelum membeli yang baru. Siapa tahu saja aku sudah punya, kau boleh memakainya selama itu terjaga dan tidak kau penuhi dengan remah snackmu! Dan… semoga saja satu lusin benda yang kubeli untukmu ini cukup untuk persediaan beberapa bulan._

* * *

Sejenak, Nodame menelengkan kepala, mencari tahu arti dari kalimat terakhir di surat sang kekasih. Setelahnya, ia cepat-cepat membuka kotak posnya dan mendapati sebuah paket yang terbungkus dengan kertas berwarna cokelat tua. Ia mengambil paket itu segera.

Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya tepat sebelum ia memekik riang, "Natto!!"

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Kalau suka baca manganya, pasti tahu kenapa natto jadi hadiahnya Nodame...  
pernah ada Omake yang dibuat sama Ninomiya-sensei sendiri, dan isinya tentang Nodame yang minta natto buat hadiah ultah! Nyakakak! XD

-

**Happy (LATE) birthday, Nodame!  
You're my heroine!! Mari sebarkan keanehan bersama! XD *ditimpuk Chiaki-senpai*  
**

-  
Review, if you don't mind~ ;D


End file.
